


Keep your eyes on me

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Ей говорить легко. Она прожила тысячи лет и проживет ещё больше, а у Конни в запасе нет и сотни.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl
Kudos: 5





	Keep your eyes on me

У Стивена есть все то, о чем Конни мечтала. Будто его жизнь списали из ее любимых книг – волшебное предназначение, зачарованный питомец, невероятные способности и необыкновенные друзья из иного мира. Было просто ему завидовать, но еще проще его любить, этого мальчишку с золотым сердцем, бодрым голоском и светлой-пресветлой улыбкой.

Все любят Стивена – и это еще раз доказывает, какой он особенный.

Конни повезло чуть меньше: ей досталась роль лучшей подруги главного героя, смелой воительницы с верным клинком за спиной.

А еще ей досталась наставница – все так, как в книгах. Мудрая, утонченная, педантичная: каждое движение легче пера и смертоноснее стрелы. Жемчужина блестит во лбу под палящим на арене солнцем, клинок тих и точен, а тощие ноги не шагают, скользят по плитам. Посмотришь на Перл во время тренировочного боя – не поверишь, что она часами складывает разбросанное белье простого мальчишки, часто плачет и цапается с Аметист из-за ерунды.

Битва красит: заостряет углы, вознося грациозность и точность на пьедестал. 

Стивен уже давно не приходит на тренировки: слишком занят. Стивен – своя собственная мама, а его мама не просто инопланетный лидер восстания Роза Кварц, но еще и Розовый Алмаз, поэтому дел у бедняги невпроворот. Внимания требуют жители Пляжного Городка, Кристальные Самоцветы всех цветов и размеров, союзники из Хоумволда и еще звезды знают кто.

\- Ты замечательная ученица, Конни. Но, боюсь, мне уже нечему тебя учить. Осталась только практика. Долгие и усердные годы практики, - со слабой улыбкой говорит Перл.

Ей говорить легко. Она прожила тысячи лет и проживет ещё больше, а у Конни в запасе нет и сотни. Только и остается – читать книжки, мечтать, изредка вступать в реальные сражения, держать стойку шире и корпус ниже.

И помнить, что делает это для него.

\- Дома мне практиковаться негде, а тут замечательное место. И ты замечательный учитель. Спарринги с тобой и голограммами доставляют мне одно удовольствие, - смутилась Конни. – Мне нравится это. И я бы хотела продолжать наши занятия хотя бы ради практики.

Когда отступаешь, не отводи взгляда.

Конни не отводит и после. Сама не знает из-за чего. Она смотрит на Перл, отбивая атаки – шаг влево, шаг вправо – смотрит, когда та сбивает ее с ног одним быстрым и аккуратным движением и когда ей самой удается вывести потерявший бдительность самоцвет из равновесия. Потому что баланс – это ключ, и этот урок Конни усвоила лучше всего.

Смотрит, когда весь городок собирается вместе на пляже, во время музыкального фестиваля, и шумно смеется, играет, забыв про горечь утраты и страх потери. Стивен хлопает ее по плечу, и она натянуто смеется над шуткой, которую не расслышала, потому что неосознанно ищет глазами тонкую, изящную фигуру в толпе.

Скоро очередная тренировка, и Конни почти рада, что пойдет на нее одна.

У девчонок в книгах, в тех самых, где волшебное предназначение стоит во главе сюжета, почти всегда есть любовная линия. Тот, кому уготована великая судьба, начинает испытывать искренние романтические чувства к ближайшему другу, к злейшему врагу, к фамильяру – эту версию Конни до сих пор не одобряет… 

...к наставнику. Однако Конни – не главный герой, и этот путь не ее. Остается только смотреть, брать в руки ставший продолжением ладони меч и сражаться.

\- Я рада, что ты все равно пришла. Мне тоже не помешает разминка, а ты теперь достойный соперник, - тепло произносит наставница.

Конни делает это для нее… то есть для него.

Перл невесомо проводит рукой по коротким волосам ученицы и одобрительно кладет ее на плечо. Глаза её голубые, как утреннее небо над пляжем в холодный день, а жемчуг отливает перламутром.

Сердце Конни пропускает удар.


End file.
